Moonlit Dream
by justanotherwriter455
Summary: A short one-shot with Narusaku and Sasuhina pairings. It's my first published fanfic, so I hope you guys enjoy!


April 12, 2018

Moonlit Dream: A Naruto AU

He had loved her, once dreamed of making her his, and now he knew that it would never be.

These were the thoughts that ran through Sasuke Uchiha's head as he watched his best friend marry the woman he loved. Still, he forced himself to smile and act like a proper best man, ignoring his inner turmoil. Naruto and Sakura were the two people he cared about most in this world-there was no way he was going to ruin their wedding day.

He had had his chance with Sakura. She had once loved him, confessed to him even, but at that time he had been too consumed with hatred to accept her feelings. Soon after that he had left Konoha on a quest for revenge, and by the time he had realized his mistake and come back, it was too late. Naruto was the one who had stayed by her side, and in the end, he was the one who had won her heart.

Deep down, he was happy for them. He knew that Naruto had loved her just as long as he himself had, and he could tell from the way that Sakura looked at her new husband that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

And, he had to admit that if he had to give her up to someone, he couldn't think of anyone better than Naruto. They had gone through a lot before coming to where they were now, but through it all Naruto's inner strength and kindness had been unwavering. Now, finally, it was all paying off. His best friend had married the woman he had adored since boyhood, and tomorrow morning he would achieve his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage.

Sasuke had once aspired to be Hokage as well, but he now willingly ceded the position to Naruto. His best friend deserved it more than he did. He was alright with not being Hokage, but losing Sakura was proving to be more difficult.

He watched from a distance as the newlyweds visited with their guests, their faces glowing with happiness. Even a fool could see that they were perfect for each other. Those two were, and always had been, like the sun. They drew people in with their light and made them feel warm just by being near.

He had never been like that. Someone like himself wouldn't be a good match for Sakura. He knew that, but it didn't make it any easier.

Wanting a break from the crowd, he walked out to a nearby balcony for some fresh air. He was immediately affronted by the sound of someone crying softly. There was no questioning who it was. He knew that there was only one other person in Konoha who was grieving tonight.

Hinata Hyuga. She looked up abruptly as he drew closer, her glass-like eyes illuminated by the moonlight. She, like him, seemed to be someone who was more comfortable in the darkness of night. Completely opposite of the man she loved, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Here," he handed her a handkerchief.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," she said, obviously flustered. "I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's alright," he assured her. "You have a right to cry. The man you love just got married, right?"

She shook her head. "I still have to apologize. You're in pain, too, aren't you? I'm sure that my crying only made you feel worse."

Sasuke was a bit surprised that she knew about his feelings, but then again, Hinata Hyuga had always been full of surprises. From the outside she looked like a fragile, porcelain doll, and her quiet, docile demeanor seemed to match that assumption. But on the battlefield, she was a sight to behold. She might even be the strongest women in the village, even stronger than Sakura. But even more admirable in his eyes was her kind nature and complete selflessness. Even now, when she was literally weeping from a broken heart, she was still thinking of others.

"Don't worry about it," he told her. "I'm fine."

They stood together in silence for several moments before Hinata spoke again. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Did you ever tell Sakura-chan or Naruto-kun…about your feelings?"

He looked at her. "No, and I don't plan to either."

"I see." She wrung her hands together. "I guess that these-our feelings-will stay inside of us forever then…never having the chance to be spoken." Her voice was reminiscent, but not exactly regretful. Perhaps she too had realized that it was hopeless.

"It's best this way," he answered stoically.

She gave a sad smile. "I know you're right," she said, her eyes brimming with fresh tears, "but it's still hard, isn't it?"

Sasuke pulled her to him as she cried softly into his chest. "Yes," he said, emotion finally creeping into his voice, "it is."

For Sasuke and Hinata, their moonlit dream would forever remain just that: a dream.


End file.
